1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses acquire information of a patient and provide the information as an image. The medical imaging devices include an ultrasonic diagnostic device, an X-ray tomography device, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device, etc. Among these devices, the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus provides excellent contrast in soft tissues and various diagnostic information images, thus being widely used in the medical imaging field.
The magnetic resonance imaging apparatus images a human body by converting energy discharged from atomic nuclei into a signal by supplying a designated frequency and energy to atomic nuclei in a state in which a designated electromagnetic field and energy are applied to the atomic nuclei such that resonance occurs and energy is discharged from the atomic nuclei.
In detail, the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus represents the strength of a magnetic resonance (MR) signal with respect to a radio frequency (RF) signal generated from a designated strength of a magnetic field as a contrast, thereby obtaining an image of a sectional region of an object.
An imaging operation using the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus causes noise of about 100 dB. The noise is caused when a coil of the MRI apparatus vibrates due to Lorentz force that is generated when an electric current is applied to a gradient coil to form a gradient magnetic field according to an imaging protocol.
A user controls a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus in an operating room provided with an operation console, and thus has a difficulty in communicating with a patient placed in a scan room during a relatively long imaging operation time.